Se supone
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: Se supone que ya no tengo que sentir nada por ti, pero eso no es posible para mí… –Bella/Edward, Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, la canción de Luis Fonsi. Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary:** Se supone que ya no tengo que sentir nada por ti, pero eso no es posible para mi… –Bella/Edward, Songfic.

**P.S.: **Bella/Edward (Amo a esta parejita *-*), Edward POV.

**Vickie, este Songfic va para ti, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Se supone…**

_Pasare por ti esta noche  
__Ya conozco de memoria el camino hacia la casa  
__Donde fui feliz un día  
__Y hoy soy una visita más  
__Me recibes fríamente  
__Todo está tal como antes... mas tu cuarto tiene llave  
__Por si atacan los recuerdos  
__Y nos da por recordar_

Conducía hacia la casa de Bella, el camino lo conocía de memoria, aquella casa donde pasé tantos momentos felices, junto a la que una vez fue mi amada.

Estaciono el volvo, y toco en tu puerta. Después de unos segundos abres.

– Hola –Saludas, más tu tono es frío. Nada es como antes.

– Hola –Contesto tratando de sonreír, más me es imposible. Todo rastro de felicidad se ha ido desde el momento en que nos separamos. Ya no soy bienvenido como antes, ya no es lo mismo.

Te haces a un lado, para dejarme pasar. Miro hacia mi alrededor, todo está igual como lo recordaba, todo está en el mismo lugar que antes, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Tu cuarto está cerrado con llave.

Inevitablemente recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos felices dentro de ese cuarto, todas las risas y la felicidad que alguna vez nos embargó. Todo eso se ha ido ahora.

Es bueno recordar que alguna vez en esta vida eh sido feliz, pero duele. Duele demasiado, y el que estés sentada frente a mí, no ayuda en nada a aliviar ese dolor.

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
__Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
__Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va  
__Aunque muy dentro... me esté muriendo  
__Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
__Que la vida debe continuar  
__Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará  
E__sa es mi pena... por suponer que te podría olvidar_

Sé que ahora eres feliz, sé que yo tendría que haberte olvidado, que tendría que haberme soltado del pasado, pero es imposible.

– ¿Y cómo te ha ido? –Preguntas, tratando de ser amable.

– Bien, muchas gracias –Contesto, aunque siempre es difícil pronunciar esas palabras. Tal vez tú creerías que es muy fácil decirlo, que después de todo este tiempo todo debería de haberlo olvidado, pero no es así.

Tal vez tú crees que lo mejor fue separarnos, yo no creo así. ¿Qué pasó con toda esa felicidad y todas esas risas? ¿Por esa razón era mejor separarnos?  
Debo de continuar, lo sé. Me han dicho que empiece a salir con otras chicas, pero es que yo no puedo olvidarte, sé que nunca podré olvidarte.

_Ahora que no me perteneces  
__Te ves mucho más bonita  
__Tan segura de ti misma  
__Una flor inalcanzable  
__A la que no podre arrancar  
__Que tanto debo haber fallado  
__Si conmigo estabas triste  
__Hoy te sobra la alegría  
__Pero ya no hay  
__Para que volver atrás_

Un celular empieza a sonar, y reconozco la melodía que escuché tantas veces, era tu celular el que estaba sonando, y no estaba seguro de saber quien era él que te llamaba.

Miras la pantalla y una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, una diferente a la que siempre me dabas a mí, pero no por eso menos hermosa, si me hubiera podido derretir allí en el sillón, lo hubiera hecho. Seguías causando el mismo efecto en mí.

– Lo siento –Te disculpas y te paras a atender la llamada. Estás de espaldas pero aún así puedo apreciar tu hermosura, creo que ahora que ya no eres mía, te aprecio aún más hermosa de lo que siempre te aprecié.

Tu vestimenta ha cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma chica tímida. Pero me doy cuenta de algo, tu seguridad en ti misma ah aumentado, desde que dejamos de salir juntos has reconocido lo hermosa que eres y eso es bueno. Al fin te has visto tal cual eres.

Entonces recuerdo las risas, la felicidad, pero también recuerdo nuestros últimos meses juntos, estabas triste, siempre decaía. Casi no sonreías y ahora sólo por ver su nombre en la pantalla de tu celular, sonríes. Te escucho reír desde la cocina, donde estás hablando con él, tal vez lo mejor fue separarnos, como siempre me dices, ahora eres feliz, tienes un resplandor casi mágico.

Quisiera volver a tenerte, tener junto a mi a esta chica feliz y sonriente, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sé.

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
__Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
__Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va  
__Aunque muy dentro... me esté muriendo  
__Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
__Que la vida debe continuar  
S__e supone que ya no me importe quién te besará  
__Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podría olvidar_

_________________Me despido en el portal  
__Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras ohh  
T__ú ya tienes otro amor  
__Yo regreso a mi dolor  
__Yo no tengo nada más..._

Mi visita se ah acabado, luego de unas cortas charlas sobre cosas sin importancia.

Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, tratando de despedirme.

– Bueno, supongo que nos vemos luego… –Digo y me trago todas esas palabras que sé no quieres escuchar, todo lo que en nuestra relación nunca te pude decir.

Pero sé que ahora eres feliz, sé que estás bien con ese nuevo chico, tu nuevo amor, estás más feliz con el que conmigo, y por eso me trago las palabras que siempre te quise decir, no quiero arruinar tu tarde, la cual de seguro compartirás con él.

Regreso conduciendo a mi apartamento, entro directo a mi cuarto y me tiro en la cama hecho un ovillo.

Se supone que lo mejor fue separarnos, pero duele demasiado ir junto a ti y recordar todos los momentos buenos que pasamos.

Yo insistí en seguir viéndonos, aún sabiendo que me causaría más dolor que no viéndote nunca, ya no puedo contener más los sollozos y las lágrimas que amenazan por salir de mis ojos, aquí en cuando me descargo, solo en mi habitación sin ninguna interrupción.

Aquí puedo llorar, sin ser juzgado, aquí me puedo arrepentir de haberte dejado ir.

Y duermo, con las lágrimas aún surcando mi rostro. Sueño contigo, sueño con que estamos juntos de nuevo y felices, tomados de la mano caminando por la playa, aprieto mis párpados para no dejar escapar esa hermosa imagen, para no volver a la realidad.

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
__Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
__Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va  
__Aunque muy dentro... me esté muriendo  
__Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
____________Que la vida debe continuar  
__Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará  
__Esa es mi pena... por suponer que te podría olvidar_

**

* * *

¡H**ola! (:

Les traigo un coso todo emo, porque ando como en depresión y recordé que una amiga (Vickie, creo que se está convirtiendo de mi musa) me dijo que hiciera un One-shoot de esta canción, así que me decidí a escribirlo. No salió muy bien, lo escribí en cerca de 10 minutos, así que no me critiquen. xd

Sólo que no me gustó poner a Bella de mala u_u, supongo que saben quien es con el que está ahora Bella, aunque nunca dije su nombre xd. Con Jake, obvio.

Espero que sigan bien, y que sigan leyendo mis cosos feos. :B

Nos leemos, besos.

¿Reviews? :3

**+MeelC.**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaración: **Las palabras que Edward no puede decir son: 'Te amo', él nunca le había dicho a Bella que la amaba y por eso ella pensó que ya no la quería y que no tenía ningún sentido seguir con esa relación, esa es la razón por la que en los últimos meses de su relación Bella siempre estaba triste. Él insistió en seguir viéndose por su lado masoquista ._. Quería seguir viendo como se encontraba y tratar de a lo mejor ser amigos, ese razonamiento de mi parte no lo entendí mucho, pero bueh, Edward siempre tiene su lado masoquista. :B


End file.
